Seattle College Sorority House and Massacre
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Over a long holiday weekend, 26 unsuspecting girls are left behind to enjoy the quiet sanctuary. The normal house staff has taken off for the weekend, leaving the girls to fend for themselves. Thankfully someone was kind enough to send them a temporary replacement chef to cook their meals. Female Students are unable to escape the confines of their sorority house.
1. Characters and Info

Fandom: Flash TVShow

Genre: Horror

Rating: M

AU of Season 1 Flash

This Fanfiction Story there isn's Superheros and Metahumans, Aliens.

**Seattle College's Sorority House**

Blair (President of Seattle College Sorority)

Caitlin Snow (Sorority's Number 1)

Taylor (Sorority's Number 2)

Ava (Sorority's Number 3)

Mona (Sorority's Number 4)

Hanna (Sorority's Number 5)

Emily (Sorority's Number 6)

Spencer (Sorority's Number 7)

Cassie (Sorority's Number 8)

Diana (Sorority's Number 9)

Faye (Sorority's Number 10)

Melissa (Sorority's Number 11)

Elena (Sorority's Number 12)

Caroline (Sorority's Number 13)

Bonnie (Sorority's Number 14)

Hayley (Sorority's Number 15)

Davina (Sorority's Number 16)

Josie (Sorority's Number 17)

Camille (Sorority's Number 18)

Lizzie (Sorority's Number 19)

Rebekah (Sorority's Number 20)

Freya (Sorority's Number 21)

Hope (Sorority's Number 22)

Linda (Sorority's Number 23)

Matia (Sorority's Number 24)

Sophia (Sorority's Number 25)

Iris (Sorority's Number 26)

Pepper (Sorority's Number 27)

Anastasia (Sorority's Number 28)

Brooke (Sorority's Number 29)

Kristen (Sorority's Number 30)

Pam (Sorority's Number 31)

Bunny (Sorority's Number 32)

Amy (Sorority's Number 33)

Michelle (Sorority's Number 34)

**Seattle College's Sorority House Staff**

Ivan Putin (Chef, Secretly Serial Murderers with 200+ Victims)

Dimitri Alexopoulos (Chef, Secretly Serial Murderers with 200+ Victims)


	2. Chapter 1: New Chefs

The music blared through the speakers from all the rooms and Blair walked through the doorway, excited about the prospect of yet another weekend - the last before thanksgiving weekend. This next day, most of the students at Seattle College would be back home with their families, but not Phi Theta Phi. The sorority had just taken a group of fresh incomers and it had been decided that the girls would spend the weekend together, bonding and getting to know each other better. After all, they were family now.

"Can I please borrow your red peplum top?" asked Cassie as she flung her blonde head out of her halfway open door. "Nate's coming to the party tonight as well."

"Yeah, why the hell not?" said Blair.

"You're lucky she's not into him," said Amy as she crossed by, wobbling in a new pair of heels she was desperately trying to break into. "We all know what Blair's like when she has a crush."

Blair laughed and chided them, pretending that they were just teasing. Secretly, though, she was glad that the girls knew their boundaries and their place in her world. They were the best of friends, sisters even, but there was only enough room for one leader.

Tonight would be the last party they would attend, at least for another week. With everyone gone, the campus would be pretty empty. The girls were already regretting their decision to stay. Rich, spoilt princesses had had to fend for themselves for the last two days, since their regular housekeepers had already gone off on vacation. Luckily, tonight, the were to expect two new chefs - Ivan Putin and Dimitri Alexopoulos. They would help them get through the week, their hangovers and most importantly, the thanksgiving weekend. Some of the girls were already missing their families, however, they had no choice. Saying no to Blair would be social suicide and if they couldn't be there for their sisters, then they didn't really belong in the sorority, did they?

By ten p.m, dozens of the most beautiful girls on campus had finally managed to get dressed. Hair twisted and curled and straightened, dresses ripped and turned over and borrowed and fixed, makeup on and set, purses open and bottles of wine and champagne grabbed. Finally, Blair, Aria, Caitlin,Taylor,Ava,Mona,Hanna,Emily,Spencer,Cassie,Diana,Faye,Melissa,Elena,Caroline,Bonnie,Hayley,Davina,Josie,Camille,Lizzie,Rebekah,Freya,Hope,Linda,Matia,Sophia,Iris,Pepper,Anastasia,Brooke,Kristen,Pam,Bunny,Amy and Michelle gathered together in the living room.

"Girls, tonight is the night. You are all representing Phi Theta Phi as sisters. Whichever fraternity party we hit up tonight, whichever men hit on us tonight, we will remember our values and not settle. If anyone is too drunk, get her out of there. We will be safe, and we will not make a fool of ourselves," ordered Blair while the girls furiously called boyfriends/ crushes and ubers to ferry them to the parties.

"And if anyone is spending the night out, don't forget to drop us a text on the group," said Michelle.

"Yes mommy," teased the girls as they walked by Michelle, laughing. Michelle rolled her eyes and followed them out onto the street.

Fifteen minutes away, over thirty beautiful girls stepped into a fraternity notorious for it's wild parties, handsome men and disguised shots. The music was blaring and the girls split up, dancing the night away. Blair, Lizzie and Rebekah rolled a joint, while Sophia and Iris hit the karaoke. Pepper was too busy fighting the night away with her boyfriend over her inability to go back home for Thanksgiving while Alison was handing out shots on trays.

As all girls nights out go, there were a few giggling hookups, a barrage of catching up on gossip and tears in the bathrooms. Around five in the morning, all the girls finally made their way back to the sorority, bidding goodbye to yet another successful party, and crawled their tired bodies into bed.

Brie was the first one to wake up the next day, at around eleven a.m. Her head was pounding excessively, and she wished she could have a glass of lemonade. Their housekeepers were on vacation, which meant that the girls had to fend for themselves and that was hard enough as it was but to now have to fend for themselves hungover seemed like sheer torture. She cried out dramatically, waking up Alison in the process.

"What are you grumbling about so loudly, you witch?" asked Alison as she flung a spare pillow at Blair's face. "I'm hungover and trying to sleep, can't you tell?"

"So am I!" said Blair, flinging the pillow back. "And I'm depressed because one of us will have to cook for everyone. The housekeepers are on holiday." Hungover days were filled with sitting in bed, watching netflix and eating mac and cheese and drinking homemade lemonade. The girls needed to take care of each other.

"I think we might just be in luck, my love," said Alison as she jumped out of bed. She was wearing a thin camisole and shorts. Her camisole revealing strips of flesh around her tight stomach. "The new chefs must have arrived by now!"

By now, Hope had also woken up and joined them. "Oh yes!" she said. "What were their names again?"

"Ivan Putin and Dimitri Alexopoulos," said Alison. "Let's go down and get us some breakfast!"

Brie, Alison and Hope rushed downstairs. The rest of the girls were still sleeping - some in slumber, some slowly waking up from the influx of noise passing through the sorority house. The three girls reached the kitchen to face two unrecognisable men. "You must be the new chefs," said Brie, as she smiled at them warmly. "We do hope you like girls, because there are far too many of us here," said Alison, a little flirtily.

The men smiled and gave each other a quick look. Hope noticed and for some odd reason, didn't like it. It seemed as though.. It wasn't possible.. But as if they were interested in Brie and Hope. Maybe they were. Who knew? The girls were beautiful. Anyone would be interested in them, and Alison - well, her midriff was really in their faces.

"I'm Ivan," said the taller of the two dark haired men as he waved at them. Dimitri, the shorter one, grabbed a large butcher's knife and waved it into the air. "And I'm Dmitri."

Hope felt curious. The knife was larger than any she had ever seen before. Why did the sorority house even have such a large knife? With twenty six girls living together, she wondered who was to be blamed for such a ridiculous purchase.

"So, what can we cook for you ladies today?" asked Dimitri. "You girls had a rough night, huh?"

"I would guess so, since everyone is still asleep," said Ivan, laughing. "You ladies should really be more careful though. When we arrived, we tried calling your president - Blair. We rang a few times but she did not pick up. Eventually, we climbed in through the window. It was open."

"All kinds of dangers out there," said Ivan. "Nothing to fear though, we're here now."

Perhaps, that is exactly what should have been feared, thought Hope. For some reason, she felt a pang of anxiety going through her veins. There was no reason or cause for such a sentiment. The men were perfectly kind, and polite, and well-kept together. But something in her gut felt off. Perhaps it was just her anxiety overacting. Her alprax didn't go down well with alcohol.

The girls left the men to cook up some brunch for them and went off to wake the other girls up. The minute everyone heard that the new chefs were here, no one required the desire to pretend to be fast asleep. It was a long known rule that those who woke up earlier did the cooking for those still asleep. Since then, the girls had always been in competition to see who could stay in bed the longest. After all, no one wanted to cook hungover as fuck.

The girls got dressed and went downstairs, ready to meet the men who would be responsible for their thanksgiving weekend coming up ahead.


	3. Chapter 2: First 2 Victims

The week went by effortlessly, and the girls bonded with each other to the best of their abilities. There were a few minor problems that had arisen, when Josie and Camille's parents got upset that they would not be returning for thanksgiving, however, one thing was clear. The girls would be together for thanksgiving, hell or high water.

Ivan and Dimitri would coordinate with Blair every morning on the list of groceries for the day. Cooking for dozens of girls was hard work, and Blair would painstakingly consult everyone on their dietary preferences and maintain a daily grocery list and hand out the budget for the men to go shopping and prepare for the day's meal. Blair was just grateful for one thing, none of the girls were vegetarians or vegan, making cooking a little more efficient.

A day before thanksgiving, Blair walked over to Ivan and Dimitri. They were living in the outhouse behind the main house. She knocked on the door, and Ivan opened.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she said as she smiled. "I'm here today to discuss the menu for thanksgiving. As you know, we would like the traditional turkey and here is the budget for it. All of us would be eating together - our first major holiday as sorority sisters. Please do ensure that there is enough wine. We plan to get drunk, eat a lot and have a girls night as usual." She giggled as she said that. She was extremely excited about the weekend.

"Well," said Ivan as he looked over at Dimitri. "Blair, you know, we were just thinking that for thanksgiving, we would like to do something really special for you girls. From back home, we have a traditional meat pie that is so delicious - unlike any meat you would ever have eaten before. It is a secret recipe, and working with you girls this week has been so much fun. You have made us feel as though we are a part of your lives and Dimitri and I would very much like to plan a somewhat untraditional, yet delicious surprise for you girls. We know you really want the turkey, but this would be something none of you have ever eaten before."

"That's true," said Dimitri. "None of you would have ever eaten something this special. We would love to make your thanksgiving dinner for you. A very special meal indeed. But, only if you accept our help."

Blair was floored with surprise. "That would be unbelievably kind of you," she said. "Truly. Let me just check with the girls."

"No," said Dimitri, suddenly. "Why don't we let it be a surprise. It would be a thanksgiving none of you have ever experienced before.. It would bring you closer to your friends in ways you'll never guess. Almost as though, parts of them are in you and with you, forever."

Although his words seemed a little intense, Blair blamed it on their difference in culture. "Alright gentlemen, I trust you. Let's give the rest of them a thanksgiving dinner they have never seen before. How much would you need for the groceries?"

"Nothing at all. Let this meal be a gift from us," said Ivan. Blair smiled at their generosity and went back to the main house. The men had really gotten her excited about the weekend up ahead.

That night, Dimitri and Ivan hatched a plan. This dinner had to be prepared as secretly as possible, and even more so, they could not be caught. Their plan needed to be fool proof. First, they had to prepare to hunt. Dimitri already knew whom they would be choosing.

This was special. Two young women had caught his eye - the day they had arrived. The sight of Alison's naval the day they had arrived, through her camisole, was still haunting him. Even more so, he knew why they needed Brie. Looking into her beautiful sea green eyes would be mesmerising. Ivan agreed with him.

Now, they needed a way to get them into their outhouse, alone. The night before thanksgiving, they waited for the perfect plan. Ivan stole Brie's phone and Dimitri had already given him the password when he had noticed the generic 6969 on Brie's phone while she was unlocking it at the dinner table. From her phone, he dropped Alison a text.

"Aly, I need you to bring out my wallet. Meet me behind the outhouse. Don't tell anyone where you are going. I need to go buy a pregnancy test. I might be pregnant. Please, don't tell anyone."

What Alison did not know is that Brie was already outside. She had gone for her evening run and Ivan had been following her route since the day he had arrived. Just three hundred metres before the main entrance to the house, Ivan had hid in the bushes with a handkerchief doused in chloroform. He jumped behind Brie and her seagreen eyes turned to stare into his face, in shock and panic at the familiarity of her attacker. Two seconds later, the napkin was on her face and she had fainted. Ivan pulled her over his back, and took the back entrance to their outhouse, avoiding the main house.

She was tied and gagged and her phone taken. Half an hour later, Alison snuck out while the other girls were busy, and headed towards the outhouse. Dimitri used the same chloroform trick and pulled Alison's body inside, gagging her mouth and tying her. They knew what had to be done. Brie's phone was used to text Blair.

"Alison with me. We have gone out to finish an assignment at a coffee shop. House is too loud, we'll be back late. Can't wait for thanksgiving, my love."

Blair read the message and updated the others. They went off to sleep, looking forward to the festivities over the next coming day. Meanwhile, in the outhouse just yards away from the rest of the girls, two young women were just waking up to find themselves helpless and voiceless, at the mercy of two chefs they knew they never should have trusted.

Brie opened her eyes, groggy. She was in a dark room, with just one light flickering over a metal table. She was lying on the table and she began to panic. Her hands were tied and a napkin stuffed in her mouth. She tried to scream, but the sound of her voice was extremely muffled, barely audible to herself. Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't alone. Alison's limp body was lying next to her. She wriggled her body over towards Alison, trying to wake her up. She kept banging her torso against Alison's until Alison opened her eyes.

Alison panicked. Brie could watch her go through the same steps of disbelief she had just gone through. Complete panic. Fear. Muffled screams. Alison noticed Brie and their eyes locked, finding momentary comfort in their friendship. Alison tried to motion towards Brie with her eyes. There was a knife behind Brie. Maybe they could cut themselves free. Brie noticed the knife and tried to get off the table. She sat up and pushed her legs towards the ground, but she hadn't noticed how tall the table was and fell - thud.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Ivan and Dimitri walked in. Oh no, thought Brie. Now she knew where they were. They were in the outhouse. The girls, their friends, were just metres away. They just needed to catch their attention. She began to scream again. The same muffled voice arising from her throat. Allison joined in. The windows had been covered with dark chart paper and now Alison realized why. The men had told the girls that they were also aspiring photographers and needed to renovate the outhouse rooms to create dark rooms for photograph development. Now they knew better. They were creating torture cells so that no one could look inside and figure out what was happening. Would they be raped? Or worse, killed?

Little did they know that being murdered would be a mercy at this point. Soon, they would find out exactly what the men had in mind.


	4. Chapter 3: Dangerous Situation

"Don't scream. Don't try. It won't work. We have soundproofed the house," said Dimitri as he grabbed Brie and placed her back on the long metal table. Next thing they knew, Ivan had quickly walked up to them and they were being injected with something.

Panic filled their souls as they realized they could no longer scream. Movement became limited and soon, their legs, hands, arms, everything became paralysed. They could hear, see and sense everything. They were conscious, but completely paralysed. They tried to scream, but no words came out.

"It's too late. You can try fighting, but it won't work," explained Dimitri. He walked over to Brie and Alison. Ivan and Dimitri picked up their bodies and placed them on the table, right next to one another. Alison's shirt rode up her stomach and Dimitri smiled, as he gently placed his fingers on her belly button and traced it in a line over to her breasts, lifting her shirt up higher. Alison wanted to scream, but couldn't. She wanted to push away his hand, but couldn't. He lifted up her limp body, and looked at Ivan. Ivan pulled off her shirt and she lay there in nothing but her shorts and bra.

"God, you're a beauty," said Dimitri as he gently placed her back on the table and began to touch her hair. "Both of you. Don't feel left out," he said to Brie as he began to unbutton her shirt, gently. Her cleavage exposed.

"Don't fight this. You can't. There's no coming back now," said Dimitri as he stared into their worried eyes. He had been right. Brie's seagreen eyes shimmered with hopelessness and depth, like an ocean under a tornado.

Brie couldn't help but notice that both men were dressed in traditional chef attire and somewhere in the back of her mind, a deep, hopeless thought crossed her mind. She wondered if Alison thought the same way. It couldn't be true. No. She prayed to the gods, please, let them do anything they want with Alison and me. Anything. Kill us, but not in the way she feared.

Soon, she knew her fear was right. They were here as.. Hunt.

Dimitri and Ivan liften the girls lifeless bodies and carried them to the basement, where large hooks were hanging from the ceiling. Without second thoughts, they tied their hands with rope to the hooks above, the girls hanging from them. Dimitri pulled out a pair of scissors and began cutting away their remaining clothes, leaving them exposed in nothing but their bras and panties.

"You two look beautiful," said Ivan, in awe, as he came forward and traced his fingers over their bellies, their breasts, they meaty, supple thighs. He kissed their belly buttons. He unclasped their bras, aware that the girls could feel and see and know everything but not move. Their breasts bounced freely and Dimitri twirled the ropes, making them bounce more. He enjoyed the visuals, and Ivan moaned with pleasure. Alison and Brie watched with shock, as they noticed the men's boners.

What was happening?

They soon figured it out and began to scream as loudly as they could. Silent screams. They voices weren't working but the screams shattered in their heads. Ivan had arrived with a tray full of equipment and Dimitri was now covering their body with a brush. The brush was sealed with a honey smelling marmalade. He was prepping their bodies - like meat. While they were alive.

The brush travelled over their thighs, navals, arms, neck, bellies, breasts and buttocks. The liquid was sticky and something you would put on roasted pork, or turkey. Dimitri moaned with pleasure and double coated their breasts and thighs.

"The best part," said Ivan as he licked Alison's naval. "This is mine."

"It's all ours, and I can't wait for the girls to taste them."

That's when they knew. Alison and Brie. These sick bastards were cooking them, and going to feed them to their friends. If only they could escape. This was a nightmare. Alison willed herself to wake up. This was just a nightmare. This couldn't be true. It was a nightmare.

But it wasn't. The pain began to sear through her body.

Ivan and Dimitri sat back and pulled out their dicks, jerking off on their bodies. Slowly, they pushed their tongues into the girls mouths, pushing wine into their mouth from their own. The girls tongues rolled out, as their paralysed bodies couldn't swallow, pushing out the wine.

The men then garnished them with salt and pepper. The nightmare became worse.

The coal was being heated on the barbecue pit. Ivan and Dimitri glazed their buttocks with extra marinade and lifted their bodies off the nooks as they laid down the beauties onto the coal. They put them with their backs against each other, their breasts falling to the side. They continued to touch their dicks, as the girls burnt. They were in pain, immense searing pain. Brie was choking and Alison was shouting so loud that slow gasps were coming from her mouth - none of them could vocalise, but the pain was etched in their grimace, in their tears, in their eyes. Dimitri and Ivan watched them roast.

Brie and Alison were in a living hell. They could feel the coal burn their epidermis, the heat crawling into their bodies. If they could move, their bodies would be writhing in pain, screams would be emitted like those of tormented souls in hell.

A shudder ran over their spine when the men arrived closer with knives. They shaved off their hair, and sliced through their buttocks, their blood mixing with the marmalade, the coal seering with the liquid pouring onto the barbecue. Soon, they lost consciousness - but not soon enough. Not before knowing that they were dying and and that they were being cooked alive.

The men lifted the girls off the coal, they were unconscious. Their bodies were charred red, their buttocks and pussies like raw hide. If they weren't already dead, they would be soon, said Ivan to Dimitri.

The men pulled out large carving knives and slowly began to cut through their bodies. The girls were breathing their last breaths, slowly withering away. The men cut small slashes in their flesh before placing them back on the grill. So far, only their backsides had been grilled and the sudden influx of heat momentarily woke them up again, their last fight for survival. The burning was so hot now, that it almost felt cold. The girls lay on the grill for hours, and at some point, slowly succumbed and their souls left the body.

The men turned their bodies around, doused with excitement at the smell of sweet flesh. They carved open the meatiest bits. The belly, the arms, the buttocks, the breasts and started mincing the meat. Chop chop chop. Steely knives diced up the female flesh. The men then proceeded to cook the pies they had promised their friends. They minced the girls finely and mixed their flesh with onions. They collected the pooled blood and grilled tomatoes in it, creating a blood soaked tomato puree. To mask the taste, they mixed wine., They created the stock with their meat and dashes of Worcestershire sauce. The oven was prepared to preheat to 400 degrees celcius. Oil was heated on large pans and the onions were added and cooked for two to three minutes. The men then added chopped mushrooms and the stock created by Brie and Alison's meat. They then added tomato puree and minced human meat and left it to cook. They rolled out the pastries to fit the pie dishes and soon, began the task of creating 200 single serving pies. Enough for second and third helpings, Forth helping. They knew that the meal would be unlike anything the girls had ever eaten before, and were sure that no one could have just one.


	5. Chapter 4: Damn That Good Meatpies

Dozens of phone calls were being made. "I am so angry at Brie and Alison. This is just like them," said Hope as she fumed in anger.

Blair was pissed. The two of them had probably met some cute guy or the other and decided to go back home with them. She couldn't believe how irresponsible Brie and Alison had been. Today was supposed to be the day all the girls were to be together, as friends. They were not supposed to be away. God damn it, some of the girls had fought with their long term boyfriends and families to be there. She was also angry because of the surprise meal she had planned with Dimitri and Ivan and could not believe that all of that would be wasted for Alison and Brie.

They called them multiple times to get no response. Should they be worried?

"If the girls aren't back in an hour, we will call the police," said Cassie. Just then, she noticed Dimitri and Ivan entering the kitchen, their arms laden with plates covered with foil. The sweet smell of honey glazed plates filled the air and the girls began to feel hungry. In a desperate, last minute attempt at finding out where Brie and Alison were, Cassie called out to them. "Hey, have you guys heard from or seen Brie or Alison. They're not back from last night and we're worried. Just let us know or we may have to call the cops."

Dimitri stared at Ivan quickly. A little panicked, The cops? No. He quickly began to place the trays on the table.

"No, we haven't seen them or heard from them."

Just then, Blair's phone beeped. "So sorry for skipping out, we met a few guys and are on a road trip. Don't worry, see you soon."

She flung her phone in anger on the couch. "Screw them. They're out of this sorority," she said as she updated the girls on the latest text from Brie. Dimitri smiled as he saw Alex quickly slide Brie's phone into her pocket.

"Mm," the food smells so damn good,"said Emily. "I am starved."

The girls helped set the table and began to drink some wine while the men heated the pies. Slowly, one by one, they placed individual pot pies before the girls on a long communal table set for the evening. The pies were covered with foil, waiting to be unwrapped.

"Before we begin," said Ivan. "I just wanted to thank you ladies for this unforgettable week. Dimitiri and I wanted to do something special, so we stayed up all night creating a dish none of you have ever eaten before - with secret ingredients."

"Ooh," said Lizzie. "What's the ingredient?"

"If we tell you, we'd have to kill you," smiled Ivan, winking at her.

The girls proceeded to give their thanks and unwrapped their dishes. The sweet smell of the pies rose through the air, and with grumbling stomachs, the girls began to eat.

"Oh my god," said Diana. "Way better than sex,"

"Brie and Alison are missing out," said Elena.

"That's just more for us," said Blair, helping herself to another plate.

Just as Ivan and Dimitri guessed, everyone went for second helpings. Blair, Aria, Caitlin,Taylor,Ava,Mona,Hanna,Emily,Spencer,Cassie,Diana,Faye,Melissa,Elena,Caroline,Bonnie,Hayley,Davina,Josie,Camille,Lizzie,Rebekah,Freya,Hope,Linda,Matia,Sophia,Iris,Pepper,Anastasia,Brooke,Kristen,Pam,Bunny,Amy and Michelle. Each one of them savoured the pies, in love with the meal.

They finished eating, many of them unbuttoned their pants.

"That was the best meal I've ever had," said Blair. "Thank you, gentlemen. This meal and these memories will stay with us forever."

"You have no idea," said Dimitri," as he licked off the last crumbs from his plate. "Some meals are meant to stay a secret."


End file.
